Pandora's Box
by elsiie
Summary: Hinata had been warned to stay away from him, the dangerous god, the one who hurt when he was supposed to protect. They had told her that her innocence was not to be tainted. But a chance meeting causes her to lose her heart to the most uncontrollable being that had ever existed. Sasu/Hina. AU. Oneshot.


_"Oh Great Goddess, we ask for you blessing! Please wish a prosperous future for our King!"_

She looked down upon them, from the clouds and smiled gently. They all looked to her for hope, happiness, as if she were their whole world. The sun goddess, she held their everything in the palm of her small hand. While Hinata had never desired power, she could not help but feel elated at the feeling of being needed.

Wanting to send a sign that their prayers had been heard, she plucked a strand of dark blue hair from her head and dropped it. It descended towards the Earth, slowly becoming engulfed in a glittery substance, until it reached the feet of the priest. He dropped to the ground before clutching the strand of hair with his shaking hands.

"She has heard us! Thank you Goddess Hinata!" The priest cried, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

And she smiled again, for he really did look so grateful. She cast one last glance below her, at the people who had taken to chattering animatedly before standing up and floating away, her long white dress rippling behind her. The goddess eventually came to the same set of stone stairs she had always climbed, every day after she had finished her duty. It was always so much quieter than the human world, the land of the gods, she often found herself thinking.

So of course, Hinata was surprised when there was a large crowd gathered at the top of those stairs. They looked as if they were waiting for someone, or something, and seemed shocked to see her, informing the goddess that she was not the one they were expecting. She was about to ask them why they were standing like that until she realized that there were the sounds of footsteps coming from the staircase.

Immediately, she was dragged away by her cousin Neji, whose usually calm and composed face was contorted into one of anger. The others around him wore the same expression or variants of it. She could not think of a single reason for why they were so upset. What in the world could have caused _gods_ to become so agitated?

"He is coming…!" The god of the moon spat out fiercely and Hinata looked to him in confusion.

Sure enough, the footsteps were getting closer. Until finally –

A single god appeared.

With hair as dark as the night sky and skin as pale as the clouds, she was startled to realize that she had never seen this god before. He wore the same robes they all did but while theirs were adorned with gold and silver he decorated his with - her hand went to her nose and she stiffened - blood. The look on his face could only be described as bored, and he observed them all in an indifferent manner. Then, he turned and started to leave.

But the god with an unruly mop of golden blond hair grabbed hold of his arm and hissed, "Sasuke, why did you return?!"

 _Wh - who?_

She must have looked so bewildered but that was because she _was._ Everyone there looked as if they knew exactly what was going on while she, she wasn't even sure who the god in the middle of this conflict even was, let alone the reason for the dispute!

The dark haired god did not even acknowledge the one hanging onto his arm. He simply continued walking. That was until Neji disappeared from her side and stopped the stalking deity in his tracks. The god named Sasuke looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"After what you did, how can you still show your face here?" The way he said it was eerily calm, and Hinata was well aware of the fact that when the moon god appeared the most peaceful was when he was the most dangerous. Inside he was surely burning with rage.

He looked away, the god named Sasuke, his face unreadable, and curtly announced "I am still a god. No matter what actions I carry out."

Naruto suddenly let go, his eyes wide with horror. The deities around him leaped back, clearly something he said was apparently cruel or something like that. She wouldn't know, because at that moment, she didn't know very much in general.

"You – you _killed…_ "

At that, the dark haired god looked away. The others started to whisper among themselves and Hinata caught snippets of 'how could he' and 'despicable'. She was promptly shoved aside when the god known as Sasuke rushed past her, before promptly disappearing into the stone pillars and starry sky. She caught the scent of some type of unfamiliar…flower? As he ran by, coupled with the smell of blood.

The other gods simply watched as he left, before dispersing, still muttering to each other. Hinata immediately turned to Naruto, who was still standing there, shocked. She reached out, with the intention of comforting him but stopped in her tracks when someone else got to him first. The goddess with short pink hair, the colour of spring blossoms, placed a comforting hand on his tan shoulder, while her eyes stared sorrowfully into the ground.

"Hinata," Neji spoke softly.

She spun around to face him, hoping that he hadn't caught her yearning for the god that looked so lost. If he did, he didn't say anything, and simply made a motion for them to leave the scene. They floated away, and the goddess of the sun forced herself not to look back. For there was no reason for her to, and he was already being tended to.

There were no words exchanged between them for a few moments until Hinata realized that she still had no idea of what had just transpired. Since the moon god looked much calmer now, she quickened her pace so that she was next to him.

"Who was that?"

Neji faced her, looking like he had been caught off guard. _Did he forget I was here?_ He quickly regained his composure and replied coolly, "Just a rebellious god, nothing you need to worry about, Hinata."

She wanted to frown at him. There was no way he could be just a 'rebellious god', after the others had made such a fuss about him. Still, there was no point in prying further, it wasn't like he was going to tell her anything else.

"Nevertheless, you should probably stay away from him," Neji continued.

The goddess of the sun looked down towards her feet. Slightly unnerved by her response, her brother stopped abruptly and grabbed her shoulders, making her look up at him in shock. He looked so serious, that it further fuelled her belief that the god named Sasuke was not just a 'rebellious god'.

"Promise me, you'll stay away," except it sounded more like an order. "You must!"

Still, she obeyed, for he was her older brother and it was the right thing to do.

"Ah - yes, of course."

Neji let go of her, seemingly pleased with her answer. He didn't doubt her, and why would he? She had absolutely no reason to go see the 'rebellious god', and truthfully, she didn't want to. The conversation died out once again, and Hinata slowly became enveloped by a strange feeling. As they floated on, she came to the realization that she was, a little, _curious._

* * *

After she completed her duty, she decided to rest in the most peaceful place she could think of. Not many others knew of the place, so she could always count on it to be peaceful. Well, it was always quiet in the land of the gods, but what she meant was, there would be no one there. Even if no one spoke, it was never really peaceful, because the gods were always there, watching her, watching each other, watching the humans. There was almost no escape from them.

Until she arrived. At the garden she loved, where white flowers bloomed and tall pillars stood. Hinata spread out her arms, felt the wind ripple through her hair and fell backwards, into the sea of blossoms. Pristine white petals flew around her and she let out a small laugh that was filled with amusement. She laid there for a while, perfectly content with her current position, listening to the rustling flowers and faint sounds of birds that didn't exist. Feeling so incredibly comfortable, she drifted off to sleep.

She wasn't at all bothered when she came to and felt a presence above her, and kept her eyes shut. Perhaps it was Neji, come to lecture her again. But when the presence didn't speak, she finally opened her eyes and came face to face with the most dangerous god she had ever seen. He leaned over her, looking interested, yet at the same time, bored. _How is it even possible to feel bored and interested at the same time?!_

Immediately, she sat up, and he leaned back automatically.

"Y - you!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Me," the god deadpanned.

He looked exactly the same as the first time she had seen him. Although this time, the blood that was originally on his robes had long since disappeared. The god appeared more like, well, an actual god now. Save for the scowl on his face.

"What are you doing…here?" She couldn't image a less fitting environment for him if she tried, surrounded by blooming flowers and gentle trees.

The god named Sasuke gave her what seemed like a glare and stood up, making her realize that he had been bending down. _Just what was he trying to do?_

He responded to her question curtly, "I'm allowed to be here, am I not?"

"Ah – y-yes, I suppose."

She had no right to chase him away, as this garden belonged to everyone. As much as she wished that she was the sole owner, the only person allowed –

But those were bad thoughts and unfitting for a goddess.

Hinata wanted desperately to leave, but if she left now, it would come off as rude. The god named Sasuke certainly didn't look like he was going anytime soon, as he settled against a tree, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

Time passed, slowly. The clouds floated by, and she watched them go, pale eyes drooping now. Sleep was tugging at her mind and she was close to drifting off. Involuntarily, she found herself glancing at the troublesome god that relaxed across from her. He reminded her of Neji. Pale skin, an impassive face (even in sleep), and most of all, beautiful. Almost exactly like the sculptures and works of art that the humans created in their honor.

"What did you do?" Her voice, soft but clear, asked him.

She hadn't expected an answer, initially thinking that he was still asleep. But without even opening his eyes, he answered dully.

"Murder," to speak with such an emotionless voice, monotone almost, it bothered Hinata. Something was off. Even if he was as coldblooded as everyone said he was – to talk of such brutality so casually, she was almost certain it was an act.

Still, she chose not to voice her concerns, instead sitting up and watching him carefully, "Why?"

"Why?" He echoed. "Why not?"

"B – because it's _bad_! Such an act," the goddess paused, tears almost coming to her eyes. "That creates so much _tragedy,_ it can't be good."

She barely has any time to react before she is pushed down unceremoniously into the bed of flowers. The petals whirled around her like a windstorm and she stared up at her attacker, whose face is as blank as paper. He is so much bigger than her, she feels like a small butterfly in comparison.

"Tell me," and the god named Sasuke held her chin in between his pale fingers. "If I were to kill a man who has murdered millions, would it still be _bad_?"

Her eyes widened and she doesn't know what to say. _He – he must atone for his sins is what Neji would have said, h – however –_

"Tell me," and the god named Sasuke held her delicate neck and tried to _crush_ it, causing her to gasp and whimper. "If I were to kill a woman who poisoned each and every one of her husbands, would it still be _bad_?"

She struggled in his grasp, her hands clawing weakly at his. It was futile. He was so much stronger than her, than perhaps even Neji – and she knew then and there that he was indeed

dangerous.

The pain clawed at her body and everything _hurt, hurt, hurt._

"What is bad and what is good?"

Her vision was getting blurry. All she could make out was obsidian staring at her, _scowling_ at her.

"I…don't…kn-know," she tried to gasp, her mind and body failing her.

And he _smirked._ Letting go of her, causing the goddess to fall clumsily to the ground. She lifted her head, painting, trying to catch her breath, shoulders shaking. Her eyes dart to the god named Sasuke who had stood up, and now looked impassively at her.

"Do you want me to tell you?"

She doesn't answer, glaring at him with her pearly white orbs which had originally been only used for compassion. Never before had she felt this _anger_ coursing through her veins.

"They don't exist." the words are low, murmured with the slightest hint of anguish that she almost missed.

There was no farewell. One second he was there, the next –

…

 _"Oh Great Sun Goddess Hinata – please stop our crops from withering!"_

She narrowed her eyes slightly, from atop her cloud. _Can't you do that yourselves?_ While they were not forced to accept each and every request – she had been for she couldn't bear the guilt that came with refusing them. Waving a lazy finger, she watched as the cornfields rose and flourished.

Still, it was worth it, to see them smile so happily when their wishes were granted. A voice called out to her then, and she is startled, whirling around for the person who required her.

"Hinata."

"N - Neji!" She smiled brightly, standing up and floating towards him, her white dress rippling out behind her. "How have you been?"

The God of the Moon ignored her question, he looked especially irritated, even more so than usual.

"Have you seen him?" He questioned in a frenzy, and it was then that she realized there were faint streaks of blood on his shoes. Deep red on brilliant gold.

She didn't have to even ask who the person in question was. "N – no…what has happened?"

It is as if Neji suddenly realized who he was speaking to. He paused, and when he spoke, he sounded a lot calmer.

"It is nothing you need to worry about," he patted her head gently, though his actions did not match the look of pure _hatred_ clear in his stark white eyes.

He then said something vague, turned on his heels, and Hinata is left alone again. _To make him so agitated – just what happened? And the blood…_ Her already pale face went even whiter. _That god! It's all his fault, ever since he showed up, everyone's been just miserable and it would be better if he just_

"Just what?"

She spun around, dark hair whirling around her, looking for the evil personified. It didn't surprise her at all to see him also covered in blood, a lot more than the few droplets on Neji.

"You - !" Hinata, usually so sweet and kind, ran up to him, fists shaking, eyes wild.

He didn't move an inch. Not even when her fist came hurtling towards his face. She stopped herself just in time, one inch from his face. Her hand dropped to her side. Years passed.

"You are too gentle," was all he said when the birds stopped tweeting and the sun stopped shining.

Coldness lapped at her skin. "Please…just stop this. _Sasuke_."

The ebony haired deity stepped towards her, she didn't move. Saw no point in it. Because despite him possessing the capability to rip her into shreds – she couldn't bring herself to see him as a killer. No matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much he wanted her to.

It was not in her.

She would not allow herself to hate another being.

* * *

 _"Oh Great Goddess, please let us win the war!"_

 _War is meaningless._ She returned her attention from the world below to her hair, sifting her fingers through the silky tresses. The cloud beneath her was beginning to sag from the weight of her despair. Yet as she watched them return, carrying bodies doused in blood, limbs missing, she couldn't help but give them her aid. As she did, tears rolled down her face and rained upon the earth.

Hinata couldn't bear to look anymore, so she turned away.

On that same day, the Goddess of Spring died.

The sun mourned and the clouds wept.

Sakura, rose pink locks framing her fair face, laid down in the coffin made of blossoms and clouds. The god who had loved, always loved, her so dearly knelt by her side, head bowed in anguish. Clutched tightly in his fist was her hand, stiff, pale, unmoving.

 _It was murder._

She felt someone asking for her. Her name, carried by the wind that no one else could hear. The goddess picked up her dress, making sure that none of her fellow deities noticed, and ran. Over the earth and its grassy surface, through the white clouds, under the dark blue sky scattered with stars. She ran without hesitating.

He was in the garden. Bright vibrant flowers at his feet, contrasting with the dark robes that he always wore. Hinata stopped when she saw him, slowing down, immediately on guard. It set her at ease to see that he wasn't covered in blood.

"Did you kill her?"

The god named Sasuke turned around slowly, his sword hanging by his side. It too was stainless.

"Do you think I did?" His voice, no louder than a whisper, carried far.

She wanted to say yes. _Who else would be deranged enough to murder a_ god?

Instead, she parted her mouth slightly and breathed, "I don't."

It confused her when he laughed. It was bitter, mirthless, the laugh someone would emit seconds from their death. He walked towards her, dropping his sword and she watched as it hit the ground, reflecting the light from the moon. She didn't flinch, and although every inch of her body told her to run, she didn't.

 _Perhaps I'm being foolish._

But she didn't flinch when he reached for her, obsidian orbs never leaving hers. They fell into the flower bed, and suddenly she could feel every bit of him against her. He was hard where she was soft, dark where she was light, they were complete opposites. There was no brief hesitance in his movements, every stroke, every touch, every press was intentional.

It was there, under the stars, surrounded by blossoms where she took away his sins and he took away her innocence.

* * *

She stared at the sky, the brief sky she could see from underneath Sasuke. It was dark, and endless, yet full of light. _The moon and the sun are in love,_ she had often heard the humans say. _If that is so, then the stars and the sky are too._ The dagger she held in her hand – the one that had been gifted to her from the Goddess of Spring, felt like burning hot coals. But she wouldn't falter.

 _For Sakura._

Letting out a strangled sob, she plunged the knife into his chest. He didn't move, eyes still trained on her. Sasuke moved his hand from her cheek to her hand that rested on the dagger.

"The punishment for killing a god is death you know," he murmured it casually, as if they had been talking about the weather.

"I'm delivering yours," her words came out mumbled, as she tried to hold back her tears.

He closed his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you are."

With that, the god named Sasuke fell.

* * *

The moon deity froze when he came upon the garden. It was in pristine condition, trees standing tall, flowers blooming brightly, except

for the two bodies that lay perfectly still in the bed of flowers.

Their hands entwined together.

Like snakes.


End file.
